The present inventions relate to merchandising systems. The present inventions more specifically relate to a merchandising system providing for support and display of a vehicle or the like.
It is known to provide for a merchandising system that may be used for vehicles and the like. Such known merchandising systems do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
It would be advantageous to provide a merchandising system for an object (such as vehicle, motorcycle, etc.) of a type disclosed in the present application that may be easily adjustable and reconfigurable for a variety of different sized and shaped objects. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system which may be easily adapted to support a variety of different sized and shaped products. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that provides a universal interface (or mount) for various products (including vehicles such as motorcycles) having a variety of mounting structures such as frames. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that may be used on a variety of moveable and non-moveable bases. It would further be advantageous to provide a merchandising system that provides selective adjustability for various products (e.g. a single interface may accommodate a variety of different products and/or frames having different mounting points).
It would be desirable to provide a merchandising that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a merchandising system for displaying objects. The objects have mounting points at different locations. The merchandising system comprises a base, an interface coupled to the base, and at least one support coupled to the interface. The at least one support is configured to be coupled to the interface at a first position to provide a first mounting arrangement and is configured to be coupled to the interface at a second position to provide a second mounting arrangement.
The present invention also relates to a merchandising system for differently sized vehicles. The display system comprises a base, a first plate configured to be rotated relative to the base, members coupled to the first plate, a mounting plate coupled to the members, and supports configured to be coupled to the mounting plate. The supports are configured to be adjustable to accommodate differently sized vehicles.
The present invention further relates to a merchandising system for an object having a frame. The merchandising system comprises a plate, a number of apertures provided in the plate, a support configured to be received in one aperture and configured to couple with the plate. The support couples with the frame of the object, and the support is configured to be adjusted relative to the plate to accommodate objects of different size.